


The one where the Musketeers go to Hogwarts

by silvermoongirl10



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis and Porthos become best buddies on the Hogwarts Express, Aramis is a Seeker, Aramis just wants to win the Quidditch match, Athos admits Aramis and Porthos liven things up, Au Hogwarts - Freeform, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Half blood Aramis, Hufflepuff Porthos, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know where this came from!, McGonagall already sees Aramis and Porthos as troublemakers, Milady is a Beater, Milady targets Seekers and Keepers, Muggle born Porthos, Porthos is a Chaser, Porthos worries about Aramis, Professor Richelieu, Professor Treville, Pure blood Athos, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Aramis, Slytherin Athos, Slytherin Milady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes another Hogwarts AU, I just couldn't help myself! </p><p>This will be a collection of out of order one shots of the boys at Hogwarts. As they face duels, evil Slytherins, Quidditch matches, normal teenage stuff and do this all the while trying to master spells and pass the dreaded end of year exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I was reluctant to post this but I'm really tired right now so my brain has decided to post this chapter anyway, I'll probably wake up and regret doing this! I'm not always comfortable writing AU's (this is only my second one) but the other night my housemate and I re-watched the fourth Harry Potter and that is what inspired this. I'm still not completely sure whether or not to continue this so your views would be most appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's September 2008 and time for first years Aramis and Porthos to make their way to Hogwarts for the first time. They quickly become the best of friends and then they must be sorted into their houses. Also they run into third year Athos, almost literally!

A family of three had just approached a brick wall, which all witches and wizards knew led to Platform 9 ¾. A young dark haired boy was stood between his parents pushing a trolley with a large trunk and a cage on top, which held a tawny owl. The father looked just as excited as his son, for like his son he had never been through this barrier. He had only heard the stories his wife told him once she revealed she was a witch. The mother looked between her husband and son in amusement. While her son was the spitting image of herself, his facial expressions and attitude was all her husband.

She looked around and spotted another small family who looked lost, the son also had a trolley with a trunk and a barn owl. She smiled and subtly beckoned them over.

“All you have to do is run straight at the wall,” she said. The boy looked thoroughly confused and the parents looked at her in disbelief so she turned to her own son. “Aramis are you ready?”

“Yes mum” beamed Aramis; he smiled reassuringly at the other family. His mother and father flanked him, wanting to be with him every step of the way on his first trip to Platform 9 ¾.

“Just follow us” smiled his mother. She then turned and together, herself, her husband and Aramis broke into a jog and went through the brick wall. Within seconds the other family followed.

“Thank you” smiled the mother and then the family made their way down the platform.

“Wow” breathed Aramis as he stared in wonder at the Hogwarts Express.

“Sophie it’s amazing,” commented Adam.

Sophie grinned at her son and husband, the memories of her own time on the train came to mind and she sighed in happiness. Her son was about to enjoy all the things she herself did. However, this time there was no Dark wizard threatening to destroy all the good in the world.

She looked down at Aramis and knew she was lucky to be sharing this day with her son. Ten years ago she had answered the call to go to Hogwarts and fight against Voldemort and his supporters. She had almost died that day leaving behind her husband of three years and her one-year-old son. After that day she had had to explain to her muggle husband that she was in fact a witch, there was no other way for her to explain her injuries. And the fact she had been in St. Mungos for five days, leaving her mother to talk to Adam and reassure him she wasn’t missing. Every few months since then she needed to go to St. Mungos for treatment after a Death Eater’s spell left her with complications.

“Come on let’s get on you on that train,” she smiled.

Soon Aramis’ belongings were in a compartment and he was stood at the carriage door suddenly looking unsure. Sophie bent down a little to look her son in the eye.

“Don’t worry about being sorted Aramis, I don’t care which house you’re in,” she commented.

“How did you know?!” spluttered Aramis wide eyed.

“I was a first year once Aramis, I know what it’s like,” she chuckled, as she rested a hand on Aramis’ shoulder and looked into his dark brown eyes.

They turned hearing a sharp whistle and Aramis lunged forward to hug his mother tightly. Sophie hugged her son back and kissed the top of his head and then backed out of Aramis’ arms. Adam moved forward and hugged Aramis.

“Have fun son, and remember we’re very proud of you,” smiled Adam.

“I’ll write every week” assured Aramis, “See you at Christmas.”

He waved at his parents and then he walked into the empty compartment where his father had put his belongings. He smiled down at his hooting tawny owl, Apollo (the cage was on the floor to prevent it from falling), and looked out the window to see his parents stood there waving. With a lurch the train began to move out of the platform. He stood by the window and continued to wave until his parents were out of sight. He was going to miss them but he was almost twitching with excitement and anticipation.

Seconds later there was a scuffling sound outside his compartment and he watched as the boy from earlier dragged his trunk along the corridor taking care, as his owl’s cage was perched on top. Aramis got to his feet and stood at the door.

“Do you want a hand?” he asked.

The boy straightened and then smiled, “It’d be great if you could take Icarus for me.” Aramis nodded and gently lifted Icarus’ cage and carried it into the compartment and placed it on the floor beside Apollo’s cage.

Soon the boy was sat opposite him and smiling held out his hand, “My name is Porthos.”

Aramis held out his own hand shaking Porthos’ with a smile and replied, “I’m Aramis.”

“Oh yeah! Your mum showed us how to get through the barrier!” grinned Porthos, “So have both your parents been to Hogwarts?”

Aramis shook his head, “Only my mum and she was a Hufflepuff.”

“From what I read that sounds like a cool house. So do you reckon you’ll be sorted there?” asked Porthos.

“I don’t know. I’m more like my dad than my mum so I don’t know if that would end up putting me in a different house,” shrugged Aramis.

“I’ve done some reading about Hogwarts seeing as no one from my family has been before,” said Porthos, “I was shocked to realise that there had been a big battle there ten years ago. I guess having your mum as a witch means you’ve heard about it.”

Aramis nodded slowly, thinking back on all the times his mother had become ill due to the Death Eater’s spell that had injured her. “My mum was there.”

Porthos stared at him in amazement, but he seemed to realise that Aramis didn’t want to talk about the battle and so he changed the subject. Something Aramis was very grateful to him for. They began chatting and finding out information about the other and became fast friends. Porthos asked him if his mother had been at Hogwarts with the famous Harry Potter, Aramis revealed that his mother had been in her seventh year when Harry Potter was in his first year. He did, however, reveal that his grandmother had been in the same year, and was good friends with, Molly Weasley. Harry Potter’s mother-in-law.

Soon they saw the train was pulling into a station. They stood up and bide goodbye to their owls and followed everyone else off the train. They turned hearing a booming voice calling for the first years to gather around him.

“Wow” breathed Porthos in wonder as he stared up at the tall man, Aramis guessed was Hagrid from the stories his mother had told him.

They followed Hagrid to the boats and as he and Porthos went to clamber into a boat a girl approached them.

“Do you mind if I join you in your boat?” she asked,

Aramis turned to smile at her, “Of course not.”

“Thank you” she beamed, “My name is Anne.”

“I’m Aramis and that’s Porthos.” Anne nodded her head in greeting and then stepped onto the boat, while Aramis offered his hand to help steady her.

Then everyone was settled into their boats and after Hagrid’s command the boats began to gently drift away. Aramis looked on in silent wonder up at the castle. Its looming figure could look imposing, but to him it was welcoming. This was where he was going to spend the next seven years and he was looking forward to it with every fibre of his being.

As they climbed a flight of steps they looked up to find a Professor stood looking down at them. He was fairly tall, with slight grey hair and he also had a kind face.

“I know him!” Porthos quietly exclaimed, “He came to give me my Hogwarts letter!”

Before Aramis could respond the Professor began speaking. “My name is Professor Treville and I am Head of Hufflepuff house. I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will come up to the front when I call your name and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will then be sorted into one of the following houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Your housemates will be your family while you are here. Good behaviour will earn you house points any bad behaviour and you will loose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now before I take you into the Great Hall are there any questions?” Treville raked his gaze across the gathered first years and was met with silence. He nodded and then beckoned them to follow him.

Aramis began to twitch his fingers in excitement as the great big golden doors in front of them swung open to reveal the massive room with the enchanted ceiling he knew was the Great Hall. They slowly made their way down the centre of the room between two long tables. He spotted the Hufflepuff table on the edge of the Hall on his right and knew seventeen years ago that was where his mother had sat. Not for the first time since receiving his letter he wondered if he would be a Hufflepuff like his mother or if he would be sorted into another house.

They came to a stop and looking down at them was the table where all the teachers sat, and in the chair that looked like a throne in the centre was the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She looked down at them smiling and the look she directed at himself and Porthos he could tell she knew they were the mischievous type. Aramis grinned back at her and she raised an eyebrow in response, it seemed he had only confirmed her suspicions.

He turned back to Professor Treville when he began calling out names.

“Anne Austin” and the girl who shared the boat with himself and Porthos stepped forward.

The sorting hat was placed on her head and after thirty seconds the hat called out, “RAVENCLAW!”

Anne replaced the hat on the stool and made her way over to the cheering table that was between the Hufflepuff table and the Gryffindor table.

“Louis Bourbon”

A boy with long dark hair approached the stool almost tripping up the steps. Within five seconds the sorting hat called out, “SLYTHERIN!”

The boy almost tripped again, almost knocking the stool and sorting hat over. Aramis rolled his eyes and faded out the other names as he took a better look at the Great Hall from where he stood.

“Aramis d’Herblay”

He startled slightly and offering a smile to Porthos he slowly walked up the steps to the stool. He seated himself securely on it and gripped the edge tightly. His heart began to pound; he desperately did not want to be put in Slytherin.  It was a Slytherin Death Eater who had injured and almost killed his mother after all. No, he did _not_ want to be a Slytherin.

“Ah” commented the sorting hat softly into his ear, “You are much like your mother. You may have a different surname than she did, but I can tell who your mother was. She was a great Hufflepuff. However, while you are like her I don’t think you are a Hufflepuff. Hmmm… let me see…”

As the sorting hat deliberated he could feel everyone’s gaze on him, so far his sorting was taking the longest. Porthos smiled up at him and he responded with his own smile. He could see the students at their tables watching him intently; intrigued to see where he was placed.

“Oh I know!” murmured the sorting hat gaining his attention once again. Aramis could almost hear it take a deep breath before it exclaimed, “RAVENCLAW!”

The Ravenclaw’s burst out cheering and once the sorting hat was lifted from his head he made his way over to his house’s table, relieved that he was not a Slytherin. As he sat down beside Anne he smiled at those nearest to him. Then he looked back up at the remaining first years waiting to be sorted.

“Porthos Du Vallon”

Aramis looked up intently as Porthos made his way up to the sorting hat. Within moments the sorting hat exclaimed, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Aramis looked on a little disappointed as his new friend made his way to the table beside his own. Porthos sat on the bench that was directly behind the one Aramis was sat on. They shared a smile and once the feast began they started to stuff their faces with the tasty treats.

Later, once everyone began to file out of the Hall, Aramis waved at Porthos as he followed the Ravenclaw prefect out of the hall and up towards the tower where the Ravenclaw’s slept. Before settling into bed Aramis talked to the other four boys in his dormitory; Rufus, Connor, Harrison and Matt. They spent sometime getting to know each other, and he knew he would get on well with them and then he settled down to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast he greeted Porthos and sat sideways on the bench so he could talk to his housemates and to Porthos on the next table. His head of house, Professor Flitwick, walked down the table and handed everyone their timetables. Aramis was ecstatic to see that he and Porthos had every lesson together. So they finished their breakfast and taking their bags they began to make their way to their first lesson of Transfiguration with Professor Richelieu.

At lunch he wrote a letter to his mother and once the lessons for the day were over he and Porthos walked over to the tower where the owls were kept, and once finding Apollo he gave her the letter and watched as she soared away. As they left the tower an older student walked into them knocking Aramis to the floor.

Hey watch it!” exclaimed Porthos, noting the guy who knocked Aramis over was a Slytherin and a girl (also a Slytherin) was beside him. The two Slytherins watched as Aramis pulled himself to his feet with Porthos’ help.

“Watch where you’re going first year” snapped the girl, who fixed Aramis and Porthos with a terrifying glare.

The boy turned to the girl and quietly said, “Don’t worry Anne, it’s fine. No harm done.”

“No harm done?!” Snapped Porthos, “You knocked my friend over and he could have been hurt!”

“He is standing is he not? Therefore, I would assume that he is not injured,” drawled the boy, who Aramis guessed was a third year.

 “You haven’t bothered to check,” sniped Porthos.

Anne raised an eyebrow, “You’re not going to let him get away with talking to you like that Athos are you?”

Athos’ lips twitched upwards as if he was about to smile, “There is no harm done Anne.”

Anne sighed loudly and forcefully brushed past Aramis and Porthos to make her way up the tower steps. Once she was gone Athos turned to Aramis.

“You’re friend is right though, I did not check to see if you were alright.”

Aramis rubbed his left arm, “Only bruised, no harm done. Although you could be more careful walking around corners in the future.”

Athos’ lips twitched again, “I will endeavour to do so. Gentlemen” and then he titled his head and walked past them.

“Gentlemen? How old does he think we are?!” exclaimed Porthos,

“I think that was a compliment Porthos. Not an insult” smirked Aramis.

Porthos rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say. At least I stood up for you as you stood there in terrified silence.”

“My knight in shinning armour!” exclaimed Aramis dramatically with a hand rested on his forehead. “How could my knight insult me so?!”

“Hey!” protested Porthos as he began chasing Aramis down the corridor. Not realising that Athos had been watching them. The third year Slytherin smiled, those two were defiantly going to liven things up.


	2. Bumps and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Porthos are in their third year, and its the day of the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. Aramis is the seeker for Ravenclaw, which is always a position of risk due to seekers being targeted by beaters. 
> 
> What could go wrong? 
> 
> Well, with Anne 'Milady' de Winter as a Slytherin beater, a lot apparently, according to Porthos and Athos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for all the kudos! As you guys seemed to like the first chapter here is the second one. Uni work is starting to really get busy so I have no idea when I will be able to post anymore chapters.
> 
> Also I'm open to any ideas/prompts you may have, so send them my way if you have anything you really want to see in the story! It can be anything as I've said this story is out of order one shots.
> 
> Thanks again! :)

It was a bright and sunny spring Saturday morning when Aramis opened his eyes. Once he remembered what the day was he quickly jumped out of bed with a grin on his face. It was the day of the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch match.

While people had been saying that he had to catch the snitch to thrash Slytherin he wasn’t worried. They had a good team this year, last year they had just missed out on winning the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor. That had been a memorable final. It was a close match the entire time, he and the Gryffindor seeker had been neck and neck, but the Gryffindor had had longer arms than him and so had managed to get the snitch first.

Aramis threw on his Quidditch gear and made his way down to the Great Hall. Where Porthos was waiting for him at the entrance, so they could walk to their house tables together.

“You ready?” Porthos asked with a grin on his face, as he waved a little Ravenclaw flag.

“Like you’ll never believe,” replied Aramis with a bright, wide grin. If they won this match then they would be in the final.

Porthos shook his head, he was happy for Aramis. He had known how disappointed Aramis was at just losing the Cup last year. So apart from friendly teasing the month before when Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, Porthos had been happy to see Aramis so excited.

“C’mon. Let’s go get some breakfast. We can’t have you playing on an empty stomach,” then Porthos draped an arm across Aramis’ shoulders and led his friend into the Hall.

The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all cheered as he entered the Hall. All excited to know that Ravenclaw had a good chance at beating Slytherin. Predictably the Slytherins began booing at Aramis, well all except one. Athos shot Aramis a half smile and titled his head in acknowledgement. The three of them had formed a great friendship. Something the Slytherins couldn’t understand. Athos was a pure blood, so why on earth he’d want to be friends with a half blood and muggle born was beyond them.

Aramis smiled at Athos and ignored the rest of the Slytherins as he made his way to his table. Porthos just glowered at the Slytherins, finding it difficult to ignore the Slytherins when a few of them loudly insulted Aramis. A few Gryffindors, however, stepped in before Porthos could.

“You’re only scared!” called a fifth year.

“ _Yeah!_ ” added a sixth year, “You’re only remembering the _embarrassment_ you felt when Aramis, in his _second year_ , beat you so badly!”

The Slytherins began muttering amongst themselves, sending glares towards Aramis. Porthos sat on the bench behind Aramis, but turned himself so he could tap Aramis on the shoulders. Aramis leaned backwards but still kept his steady stare directed at the Slytherins.

“Just be careful ‘Mis,” warned Porthos seriously, “You know Milady always tries to purposefully injure people. _Especially_ the seekers.”

“I know _that,_ ” responded Aramis as he turned to look at Porthos, “She was responsible for my broken arm last year.”

Porthos growled when he remembered watching that match. Hearing Aramis’ exclamation of pain had him nearly vaulting over the stand to check his friend was alright. He didn’t need to it turned out. Aramis just caught the snitch seconds later and had grinned smugly at Anne, aka Milady, also Athos’ girlfriend. Madam Robinson, the school nurse, had quickly reset Aramis’ arm and that had been that.

Today, however, Porthos had a bad feeling. Not for the first time he hated how Aramis had become the Ravenclaw seeker. The seekers and keepers were always the ones the beaters (mostly Milady) aimed for. Damn Aramis and his exceptional eyesight.

Aramis stood up and before he followed his teammates Anne tugged on his sleeve. “ _Please be careful_ Aramis. Porthos is right; Milady will deliberately go after you today. Especially because you’re the seeker and how you continued playing to catch the snitch last year.” Anne said, looking up at Aramis with wide eyes filled with concern.

Aramis patted Anne’s hand, “I’ll do my very best Anne, but Quidditch is a rough game.” Seeing Anne’s upset face Aramis hastily added, “However, I will endeavour to finish the match unharmed.”

“You’d better,” threatened Porthos, “Or I’ll kill you myself!”

Anne nodded. Smiling, she then stood up and kissed Aramis’ cheek, “Good luck Aramis.”

Porthos stifled a laugh seeing Aramis’ cheeks take on a red tinge. His friend mumbled a goodbye and then he was jogging out of the Hall after his teammates. He turned to grin at Anne, who blushed and hastily sat back down with her back to Porthos. He shook his head wondering when those two were going to get together. It could be awkward in the Hall or lessons with them sometimes; at least he didn’t have to deal with them in the common room. There were some upsides to not being in the same house as Aramis after all.

He stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and as he stood up he playfully tugged Anne’s French plait. Then he slowly meandered down to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

 

Aramis smiled as he soared around the pitch as he got into his starting position. He had past the stand Porthos was stood in and had waved at his friend. Porthos had whooped loudly waving his Ravenclaw flag, making Aramis laugh as he flew past. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and simultaneously the teams began to line up.

As he hovered above his teammates and opposite the Slytherin seeker, Ralph Yealland, he grinned broadly at Ralph almost in a mocking manner. Ralph just scowled back. He looked down hearing a whizzing sound, the bludgers shot up into the air between him and Ralph. Aramis also caught a glimpse of the snitch as it began flying around the pitch.

He heard the game’s commentator, Kathy Parks; announce the quaffle’s release and the game’s start. He spotted Milady flying straight for a bludger so Aramis flew up and began to zig zag so Milady would find it heard to make him a target. To confuse Ralph Aramis every now and then pretended to dive for the snitch.

His search for the snitch was momentarily halted when he heard Kathy exclaim. “TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!”

Predictably the Slytherins booed, but the remainder of the stadium was thundering from the other houses’ cheers. The cheering whenever a chaser scored was always loud, however, when it was a match against Slytherin the cheering was almost deafening.

Half an hour later Ravenclaw were losing sixty to fifty. Aramis knew he had to catch the snitch soon to win. The Ravenclaw chasers were tiring from the onslaught the Slytherin chasers and beaters were dealing out to them. Aramis himself had had some close shaves from the bludgers. While it was only spring the sun was now out, also causing havoc. The bright sunlight was getting into everyone’s eyes and in their Quidditch gear, while working hard meant their foreheads were covered in sweat, which was also getting into their eyes.

Panting from exhaustion Aramis was doing a sweep for the snitch near to where Porthos was standing. He looked over at his best friend to see Porthos cheering his name and giving him thumbs up. A cheer, started by Porthos, became louder and louder until the entire stands (apart from the Slytherin ones) were shouting “RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW!”

Grinning, Aramis nodded at Porthos and flew off with more energy. It was then that he spotted the snitch. Seeing that Ralph was on the other side of the pitch Aramis sped off toward the middle of the pitch after the snitch. The shouting, started by Porthos, faded as everyone in the stands watched him. He heard the tale-tell sound of an approaching bludger and tried to duck out of the way. However, he didn’t move fast enough and the bludger hit his left shoulder. With a cry of pain he slumped forward on his broom, he heard people screaming knowing it must look like he was about to fall off his broom. But he managed to right himself with a grunt of pain. He looked to his left and watched as Milady flew away from him laughing. He glared after her, his stubbornness to win now increased tenfold.

He looked from his left to his right and once again he caught sight of the snitch as it flew towards the ground. He tightened his grip on his broom with his right hand allowing his left arm to relax. Then he dived towards the ground. Hearing a whooshing sound he turned to his right to see Ralph beside him in his dive.

“You’re gonna lose Ralphie boy!” called Aramis,

“We’ll see,” glowered Ralph.

However, Aramis didn’t need to worry about Ralph as his dormitory mate and teammate, Matt, a beater. Hit a bludger towards Ralph. It hit Ralph’s broom splintering it on the handle causing Ralph to pull out of the dive or risk plummeting to the ground.

“Thanks Matt!” shouted Aramis,

“Just catch the damn snitch already Aramis!” responded Matt before he flew off to protect one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

Aramis narrowed his eyes and watched as the ground came nearer and nearer. Distantly he heard worried screams that he wasn’t going to have enough time to stop himself colliding with the ground. Finally the snitch levelled out a foot from the ground. Using all his strength Aramis pulled on his broom, bringing it out of its dive. Gingerly using his left hand to grip onto the broom. He hissed in pain when his injured left shoulder protested the movement. Then he out-stretched his right hand and pushed his broom on faster. His fingers just enclosed the snitch when something collided into his chest making a cracking sound, knocking him off his broom to hit the ground. Hard.

He laid on the ground in shock. Everything hurt. His back, his chest, his head, his shoulder. _It all hurt_. He tried to draw breath into his lungs but he couldn’t get enough air in. It _hurt_. He opened his mouth wider to try and breath but all he heard was his own wheezing breaths and his pounding heart. He tried to move, to sit up, and to _breathe_. But he couldn’t. He wondered if this was what dying felt like, every inch of him burned with pain and he felt himself become light headed from the lack of air. He clutched his hands into fists and felt something in his right hand. He looked at his now open hand and saw the snitch sitting on his palm.

 _At least I caught the snitch_ , he thought. He then looked up at the sky trying to make his lungs work faster so he could breathe. Then suddenly his view of the sky was blocked by Porthos’ worried face. Aramis tried to talk but no sound came out, he was just gaping up at Porthos.

“Hey its alright ‘Mis, just stay calm. Madam Robinson is just coming,” soothed Porthos as he gently squeezed Aramis’ left shoulder. But that only sent a wave of pain through Aramis’ left arm. Aramis’ back arched up as he silently screamed from the pain in his shoulder and his chest from his movement. “Aramis! Open your eyes!” exclaimed Porthos, Aramis opened his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them, to see Porthos’ anxious face. “That’s it ‘Mis, I’m sorry for touching your shoulder, but you need to stay calm.”

Aramis tried to say ‘everything hurts’, but again no sound came out, but his lips must have moved for Porthos was nodding.

“I know ‘Mis” Porthos soothed, as he ran his fingers through Aramis’ hair, “But you just have to stay with me a bit longer okay?”

Aramis nodded his head once, and with his right hand he dropped the snitch onto the grass and grasped Porthos’ free hand. Another wave of pain shot through his chest and he held onto Porthos’ hand as tight as he could to try and ground himself.

Just as Madam Robinson arrived, Aramis’ gasping had turned into hacking coughs that were stopping even more air from entering his lungs. His eyes widened in panic and he furiously grappled at the long stems of grass to try and sit himself up, to get some air. However, Porthos and Madam Robinson were stopping him from doing so.

“No ‘Mis!” exclaimed Porthos desperately, “You can’t get up! You’ll hurt yourself more!”

“Mr d’Herblay” Madam Robinson calmly commanded, gaining Aramis’ attention. “You need to listen to Mr Du Vallon. I know you’re finding it hard to breathe but you _must_ remain calm.”

Aramis listened to the nurse’s soothing voice and focused on Porthos. He heard Madam Robinson mutter a spell and the next thing he knew he was fading into the blessed peacefulness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Porthos’ heart had been in his mouth when he saw Aramis get struck by the bludger to his shoulder, he had felt for sure his best friend was going to fall off his broom and plummet the forty feet to the ground. He had been so relieved to see Aramis remain sitting on his broom. That relief was short lived, however. Soon Aramis was pushing his broom into a dive, which could be classed as a nosedive.

“Stupid idiot!” exclaimed Porthos, “What does he think he’s _doing_?!”

Despite his concern for his friend he couldn’t help but grin when he spotted Aramis level out his broom just above the ground and when Aramis’ right hand enclosed around the snitch. Kathy Parks had just begun to excitedly announce Ravenclaw had won the match, when a bludger, aimed by Milady, slammed into Aramis’ chest knocking him backwards off his broom. Within seconds of Aramis’ back hitting the ground Porthos was charging down the stand’s steps and once he reached the pitch he broke out into a flat out sprint to get to Aramis.

He skidded to a halt on his knees on Aramis’ right side and was shocked to see his friend deathly pale and shaking from his effort to breathe. The next few minutes passed in a blur. Soon enough he was walking beside the stretcher that was hovering above the ground as Madam Robinson directed it towards the hospital wing. He tried not to dwell on how the unconscious form of his best friend looked dead.

As they exited the Quidditch pitch Porthos saw Athos come running towards them. Athos blanched at seeing Aramis’ limp form.

“Is he…?” began Athos,

“No he is alive,” answered Madam Robinson gently, “But it was very close. I suspect the bludger has cracked some ribs, which may have punctured a lung. The first bludger also dislocated his left shoulder. I have cast a spell which has undone the injuries caused and put him unconscious so his body can finish healing without causing him pain.”

Porthos felt his stomach churn at the thought that Aramis could have easily died. It was a good thing he was only a chaser on the Hufflepuff team, if he was a beater for the next match, which was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. He would give Milady de Winter a test of her own medicine, whether she was Athos’ girlfriend or not.

Soon Aramis was settled on a bed in the hospital wing, and in the chairs either side were sat Porthos and Athos. Who did not break eye contact from Aramis. They wanted to see the moment their friend woke up, so they could assure themselves that Aramis really would be alright.

* * *

 

It was strange. Aramis could hear rustling sounds around him, but couldn’t force his eyes to open. He heard voices talking, while he couldn’t understand what they were saying he did know who they belonged to.  Athos and Porthos. He didn’t understand the words, but he could hear Porthos’ tone of voice. Porthos was worried, almost scared. So Aramis began to force his eyes to open. He needed to make sure Porthos was alright.

With a groan his eyes flickered open. It took a few seconds until his eyes were able to focus. When they did, he saw Athos dash off towards Madam Robinson’s office and Porthos stood up to then sit on the edge of his bed.

“You alright there ‘Mis?” asked Porthos, as he leaned closer to Aramis’ head.

“Mmm,” murmured Aramis, his tongue, it seemed, did not want to cooperate.

“You really scared me for a while there ‘Mis,” whispered Porthos, his eyes wide and shinning.

“Sorry,” replied Aramis in a quiet, and hoarse whisper. “Tried…not to…get…hurt.” His eyes were slipping closed and he felt sleep clawing at him.

“Rest,” ordered Porthos, just as Madam Robinson appeared with Athos trailing behind her. It was the first time Aramis had seen the fifth year looking so worried and unsure.

“Mr Du Vallon is right. All you need now is rest,” she softly said as she nudged Porthos off the bed so she could straighten the blanket. She then left them alone, as Aramis was not in any immediate danger.

“Athos,” smiled Aramis.

Athos nodded his head, “Good to see you’re still alive.”

“Ah can’t get rid of me that easily,” grinned Aramis, his voice slowly going back to normal. “Added bonus that Ravenclaw won the match. Sorry Athos.”

“That’s all you care about?!” exclaimed Porthos angrily.

Aramis shrugged the best he could, “We needed to win.”

“You almost _died_!” exploded Porthos, throwing his hands up in frustration, “Doesn’t that _matter_ to you?!”

“But I didn’t!” countered Aramis,

Porthos glared down at Aramis, “No match is worth you getting hurt by taking stupid risks!”

“ _Gentlemen_!” interrupted Athos, “Now is not the time for this!” Unfortunately, Aramis and Porthos did not seem to hear their wiser friend.

“I was _not_ taking any _stupid risks_!” disputed Aramis indignantly,

“Yes you did!” Porthos angrily spat, “You _always do_! I don’t know why I bother with you! You _never listen_ when people tell you to be careful! You always act like you’ve got something to prove!”

Aramis spluttered, his eyes wide with shock and hurt, “What?! Porthos! –“

But Porthos ignored him and as he stormed away, muttered, “Stupid seekers.”

Aramis stared after his best friend in shock. He did listen when people told him to be careful, he always tried to be and he hadn’t been taking risks, had he?

“He was just scared Aramis,” commented Athos as he sat beside his injured friend. Seeing Aramis’ look he continued, “It was pretty bad. Madam Robinson said you could have died.”

Aramis sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “I need to go and apologise.” He made to get out of bed but Athos gently, but firmly pushed him back.

“Don’t you _dare_ get out of this bed. Otherwise I _will_ kill you myself,” glared Athos.

Aramis seeing the look on his friend’s face didn’t argue and settled back into bed. Finally he let sleep claim him and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of winning the Quidditch Cup.

* * *

 

It was the day after Porthos had left Aramis in the hospital wing. He had felt bad about what he said, but he just couldn’t face the idea of looking into Aramis’ hurt eyes again. Hurt from the pain caused by the bludger, and the pain from Porthos’ own words.

He sighed, but knew he had to go and apologise to Aramis. He hadn’t meant what he said. He knew Aramis always tried to be careful. He just let his terror control what he said. It had been terrifying seeing Aramis, pale, lying on his back gasping desperately to get some air into his lungs.

But when he got to the hospital wing Aramis wasn’t there. Figuring his friend had been taken back to his common room he headed towards Ravenclaw tower. Well, he hoped Aramis was in his common room, otherwise that would mean he escaped from the hospital wing. Which was bad. It was also something Porthos wouldn’t put past his friend.

Just as he was approaching the door that led into the Ravenclaw common room, Matt exited and seeing Porthos held the door open for him. Porthos smiled and then entered into the cosy room. And there sat in an armchair by the fireplace was Aramis looking exhausted with Anne knelt beside him.

“You didn’t escape did you?” questioned Porthos, trying to supress a grin.

Aramis looked up and smiling huffed, “No. Madam Robinson let me out.”

Anne smiled up at Porthos, “He’s just tired out from the trek up here. He’s not completely better yet.” Noticing the looks the boys were giving each other, Anne got up and ruffled Aramis’ hair before turning and walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

Porthos wandered over and sat on the arm of the chair. “You sure you should be out of the hospital wing ‘Mis?”

Aramis smiled and nodded, “I’m good. Just tired, like Anne said”. There was a few moments pause and then Aramis said, “I’m sorry.”

Porthos shook his head and looking down at Aramis he commented, “No. _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” smiled Aramis, he then sighed and rubbed a hand over his still achy chest. “Athos told me it was bad.”

“It was,” choked Porthos, remembering the sure terror he felt seeing Aramis hit by the second bludger.

Aramis narrowed his eyes, “I remember bits and pieces of it. But I mostly remember not being able to breathe…” He then shook himself out of his thoughts and smiling up at Porthos asked if he wanted to play some wizard chess.

* * *

 

It was the next day and Porthos (after lessons, which Aramis had been excused from) was helping to guide Aramis around the castle. Anne had told Porthos in Charms that Aramis was beginning to get stir crazy. So Porthos figured a walk would do Aramis some good.

As they rounded a corner on the fourth floor they heard shouting. Looking down the corridor they saw it was Athos and Milady. So of course them being them, they hid around the corner to listen.

“I don’t see why you’re so worried! He’s only a half blood! His father is a _muggle_!” yelled Anne.

From Athos’ tone of voice the boys could easily imagine his look of anger. “He is my friend Anne! And you could have killed him!”

“He’s alive isn’t he? No harm done.”

“ _No harm done?!_ If his broom had been any higher off the ground when the bludger hit him he would be dead!”

Feeling Porthos’ flinch, Aramis patted his arm comfortingly. Porthos squeezed his wrist in reply.

“Oh get over it Athos! He’s fine, and of course Ravenclaw won the match which I am _sure_ you are pleased about for your _half blood friend_.”

“Yes. I am. Mainly because if Slytherin is planning on winning matches by purposefully going out to seriously injure people. Not just my ‘half blood friend’. Then of course I don’t want Slytherin to win!”

“You’re loyalty astounds me Athos.”

“Agh! You know what Anne? We’re done!”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” thundered Milady. Aramis and Porthos peaked around the corner hearing this.

Athos stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, “You heard me perfectly clearly.”

“You’re breaking up with me over a Quidditch match?!” Milady thundered, her face showing just how furious she was.

“No” shrugged Athos, as he pushed off the wall to tower over Milady. “I’m breaking up with you over you’re complete disregard for other student’s _lives_ ”. Athos then turned to leave, but was halted by Milady’s voice, but he still kept his back to her.

“You _can’t be serious_ Athos!” called Milady as she took a step towards Athos.

“Goodbye Anne,” commented Athos seriously. Then he began walking towards Aramis and Porthos. Milady huffed in annoyance and stormed off in the other direction. Athos rounded the corner to find Aramis and Porthos staring at him. “Of _course_ you two would just happen to be here to hear that.”

“Athos,” began Aramis, but was stopped by Athos raising a hand.

“Don’t Aramis. What I said to Anne is exactly how I feel.” He looked between Aramis and Porthos smiling, “Besides, if she had ended up killing you, who would I have to liven things up around here?” Porthos and Aramis burst out laughing nodding in agreement. “Now I do believe it is time for dinner. Shall we?”

“Oh yeah! I’m _starving_!” exclaimed Porthos,

Aramis rolled his eyes, “You’re _always_ starving!”

“Am not!” disagreed Porthos, “Anyway its hard work helping you around the castle.”

“Oh gee _thanks_ ,” muttered Aramis, hiding a smile. Porthos just grinned at him in response.

The three of them then made their way to the Great Hall, with Aramis in the middle so the other two could help him when he got too tired. He still had to stay in his common room for another day before he could go back to lessons. But the three of them would always be there to look out for one another, and they always would be.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aramis and Porthos' second year, just before the Easter holiday (so Easter 2010), and Aramis gets an owl containing some bad news about his mother.
> 
> (A character from the Harry Potter books, the golden trio era, (but not a Professor as some of them are already in the story!) will be making an appearance but I'll let you read to find out who!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT’S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED!!!! (February to September, but basically October is not a good length of time to leave between chapters! I AM SORRY!!!)
> 
> It was through writer’s block and having to start research for my third year dissertation that this story got laid by the wayside. However, I will try and update this more regularly, at least once a month! You’ll have to bear with me as third year looks like it’s going to make me a very busy and stressful person!
> 
> I have an idea for the next chapter, which I am thinking will be set in Aramis, Anne and Porthos’ fifth year, Athos’ seventh year, Constance’s fourth year and will be introducing d’Artagnan! Although in that chapter he’ll be in his third year. The chapter will also be introducing Jacques Bonacieux, a member of a group of students on a months exchange from Beauxbatons. What do you think? 
> 
> Any suggestions are open and welcome! (As I’ve said this is a collection of one-shots that are out of order) I’ll try my best to accommodate any prompts I get. To be honest prompts will probably help keep this story going, especially for the year I’m in for at university!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Breakfast was the usual busy affair for a Wednesday morning. Porthos was gleefully stuffing his face with toast and bacon, while he chatted to the first year Constance, who was asking him about trying out for the Quidditch team, she intended to become a chaser in her second year. He was distracted by the arrival of a swarm of owls and spotted his own owl, Icarus swooping towards him. He reached up and caught the letter, looking over at the table across from him; he spotted Aramis also catching his own letter.

Smiling he read the news his father sent him of the animals on their small farm, he was particularly enjoying the latest antics of the family’s largest pig, which had somehow escaped from the yard into the house, much to his mother’s horror. He looked up, about to ask Constance to pass the letter behind her to Aramis to have a read. Instead, he was met with the sight of Aramis’ face lost of all colour as he gripped his letter with a white knuckled grip. Anne was comfortingly resting a hand on Aramis’ shoulder, something that normally would have made Aramis blush, however, he didn’t seem to notice Anne, he didn’t seem to notice anything apart from the letter in his hands.

Aramis suddenly got to his feet and began hastily leaving the Hall, his bag slung over his shoulder. Quickly Porthos grabbed his own bag and followed his friend, with still twenty minutes until lessons were due to start Porthos didn’t know where Aramis was heading. Soon enough he caught up to his friend halfway down the corridor heading towards Transfiguration. 

There his friend was leaning against the wall and bent forwards, taking deep gasping breaths, the letter still clutched tightly in his grasp. “Aramis?” asked Porthos softly, Aramis’ head shot up to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Aramis opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to find his voice. “It’s…it’s my mum,” he grimaced. “She’s in St. Mungos. She’s gotten sick again, but this time it’s bad, really bad.” His voice cracked on the last word, and Porthos could see that his friend was fighting back tears. Hastily he reached Aramis’ side and embraced him tightly.

“It’ll be okay,” he soothed.

He could feel Aramis shaking his head against his shoulder, “It won’t be! From what my Gran said, this is the worst it’s been in years!”

Porthos leaned back to look Aramis in the eye, “So it’s been this bad before?” At Aramis’ nod, Porthos tried to smile reassuringly, “So she’s gotten through it before, she’ll get through it again!”

Aramis stared at him, his face blank, “You think so?”

“From what I’ve heard you say about your mum, she’s a lot like you. A fighter. She’ll get through it, you have to believe that.” Porthos softly, but firmly, said. “So are you going to go see her?”

Sniffling Aramis shook his head, “We’ve only got three weeks until the Easter holiday, and Gran says mum explicitly told her that I was not to come home early. Because firstly, she doesn’t want me to miss any lessons, and second she knows we’ve got a Quidditch match.”

Porthos chuckled, Aramis’ mum, Sophie, had been positively gushing when she found out her son had made Ravenclaw seeker. During her time at Hogwarts, Sophie had been a chaser on the Hufflepuff team and had passed on her enthusiasm for the sport onto her son, and through Aramis to Porthos himself. While Aramis had been drowning in letters from his mother about his new position as seeker, Porthos had found it all hilarious. Until Aramis had informed his mother about Porthos’ own new appointment as a chaser for Hufflepuff, Porthos himself then began drowning in congratulatory letters from Sophie.

Seeing Aramis take a deep calming breath, Porthos smiled and led his friend to the Transfiguration classroom, where Professor Richelieu was waiting. He looked up surprised to see the two of them walk in first to the room and take their seats.

Richelieu was the head of Slytherin, he came across as cold and calculating, his hard stares terrified all first years, but he was a fair teacher. He did not show favouritism towards students of his own house, if anyone broke the rules, then he came down on them like a ton of bricks. A few times Richelieu had been seen lecturing Anne ‘Milady’ de Winter about her tactics as a beater on the Quidditch pitch, which had all the other house teams admire him for, because while Milady’s tactics could be a sure way for Slytherin to win all their matches, Richelieu would not have any of his students endangering other students lives. So while he was one of the least favoured teachers in the school, both Aramis and Porthos respected him.

“Decided to arrive promptly for lessons have we gentlemen?” asked Richelieu, one eyebrow raised. While Aramis and Porthos were never late, they did usually come very close it. While they may have respected Richelieu, that didn’t mean that they were stupid enough to turn up late.

“Yes Professor,” responded Porthos, Aramis just silently nodded, still shaken from his Grandma’s letter.

Richelieu hummed, and then walking over to their joint desk he handed them back the essays they had done for homework. “I was very impressed by the work you two put into your homework. Not only did you seriously consider both sides of the argument, but knowing how you both study together. I was impressed that neither of your answers was written in the same order, which can’t be said for most of your classmates. So for your efforts I award each of you ten points.”

They both stared up at Richelieu in shock, as he had never praised either of them this heavily. “Thank you Professor,” they each stammered out.

Richelieu nodded, “Well keep up the good work gentlemen, it was not what I expected of second years for that particular essay. Continue on working like that and I can see the both of you performing very well in the end of year exam.” With that he turned and walked back to his desk, just as other students began arriving.

“What just happened?” muttered Porthos in shock.

“I have no idea,” mumbled Aramis, staring at his essay in dumbfounded shock, his mind temporarily taken off his mother’s illness.

In truth, neither he nor Porthos knew quiet what they were supposed to do for the essay. They had asked Athos, now in his fourth year, for help, but even Athos’ careful explanation didn’t clear up the supposed argument, so they had winged it, and apparently did very well. They had expected to fail, thinking what they were writing was wrong, so now they couldn’t wait to show Athos what they had done. Perhaps Athos would actually understand how they did so well by winging it, and help them stay at this level of work. It was nice getting Richelieu’s praise for a change.

* * *

 

Three weeks later and any trace of the usually happy Aramis was nowhere to be seen. He had become a shell of himself, in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff he’d just been able to function and catch the snitch winning the game. Porthos was prepared to tease Aramis about it, but seeing the worried and distant look in Aramis’ eyes decided not to. Despite his Grandma’s daily letters on his mother’s condition, they were not helping Aramis in the slightest. He wanted, and _needed_ , to see his mum, but his mum was determined that he wouldn’t miss any school, because she refused to acknowledge she was badly ill. So Aramis continued to struggle on at school, wanting to make his mother proud.

His Grandma had written to Headmistress McGonagall, so all the Professors had been made aware of what was happening with his mother. And despite his distant and quiet behaviour in lessons, they couldn’t complain. He handed his homework in on time, and at his usual level of work, Richelieu was even pleasantly surprised to see Aramis’ work for Transfiguration continue to improve. So while the Professors had been prepared to cut Aramis some slack, it appeared as if he didn’t need it.

As the last day of term ended with a huge feast, Aramis was still quiet, all he could think about was getting on the train tomorrow and going to see his mum. He had sat on the side of the Ravenclaw table that was next to the Hufflepuff table, so Porthos occasionally would turn and talk to him. Aramis had been thankful for his friends the past three weeks, Anne would sit with him in Ravenclaw tower, sometimes talking sometimes quiet, depending on his mood. Porthos would keep him grounded during lessons, and keep him moving, trying to take his mind off his mother’s illness, and Athos was just there, silent as ever, but there, if he wanted to talk. He didn’t, but whenever he got an owl from his Grandma, Athos would get up from the Slytherin table and wander over to stand behind Aramis. Once assured that all was well, Athos would return to his table.

Everyone was talking up and down the tables, announcing plans for the holiday; going abroad, dreading a family reunion, or just staying at home. What Aramis wouldn’t give for those to be his plans, instead he would be visiting his mother in hospital, not that he didn’t want to, it’s just not how he wanted his holiday to go. Some of his housemates were complaining that they still had to pack, two of Aramis’ dorm mates, Rufus and Connor among them, Aramis on the other hand had packed two days ago. He was anxious to see his mum, so nothing was going to be left until the last minute.

While his friends knew he was worried, and knew that Sophie was badly ill, they didn’t really understand why. Aramis didn’t fully; he just knew his mother was still suffering side effects from a Death Eater’s spell from the Battle of Hogwarts. He remembered when he was five and his mother was very ill, more ill than she was now, and he had been terrified. His Grandma and father would tell him that his mother would be all right, but even though he was five, Aramis could see from the looks on their faces, along with the healers, that this wasn’t necessarily true. He knew he could have lost his mother, and he was just thankful that he hadn’t, he just hoped he didn’t loose her this time either. He couldn’t bear it if he lost his mum. He got on well enough with his dad, but his dad was a muggle, and he had bonded with his mum over growing up with uncontrollable magic and their love of Quidditch. He’d be totally lost without his mum. He couldn’t imagine life without her.

As everyone began to leave the Hall, Porthos and Athos walked along side him until they reached the main staircases. Before he climbed the stairs, Aramis turned and gave his friends a shaky smile.

“Thank you for what you’ve done the past three weeks, I know I’ve been lousy company.”

Athos frowned, “We need no thanks as you are our friend. And that sounded a lot like an apology, which we don’t need. You are under stressful circumstances, and I must admit, you’ve dealt with this much better than I thought. If Porthos is right in that you are a lot like your mother, I can see that she will be fine, you kept fighting these few weeks to make her proud, and I am sure that she is fighting to be well again.”

Porthos nodded, “Yeah mate, she’ll be especially proud when you tell her you won the match. Still can’t believe that though,” he added teasingly.

This brought more life into Aramis’ smile, “Live in denial all you want Porthos, we had you from the start.”

He looked up at Athos who was smiling, “Well as much as I love our chats, we have an early start tomorrow, so if I don’t see you before, I’ll catch up with you gentlemen on the train. Goodnight Aramis.”

“Night Athos, night Porthos,” smiled Aramis, he waved and turned to climb the stairs with Anne who had waited for him, while Athos and Porthos went down.

* * *

 

As Porthos watched Aramis start to climb the stairs to Ravenclaw tower with Anne, he turned to Athos. “Do you think his mum will be all right?”

Athos sighed, “I don’t know, but from what he’s shown us of his Grandmother’s letters. I assume she will be. Apparently she’s suffered worse, so let’s just hope that she’s better and back home before we need to come back for the last term.”

“Yeah, I’d hate to have to see Aramis upset at leaving to come back here if she’s still in St. Mungos then.” Shuddered Porthos, “I’m impressed with how’s he’s been coping. Thought he’d be doing much worse in his schoolwork.”

“I agree,” commented Athos, “However, I was concerned that he was just bottling up his emotions, however, as he is about to go home I shouldn’t be too worried as his Grandmother and father will be there for him.”

“When all this is over, and his mum is better, maybe I should invite Aramis to mine over the summer for a bit,” suggested Porthos.

“That sounds like a perfect idea,” agreed Athos.

“You can come too,” offered Porthos, and then with a grin added, “If you think you can slum it with us mere mortals.”

Athos stopped and slowly turned to face Porthos with a deadpan look, “Thank you Porthos, I shall consider it.” They were now at the divide in the corridor where they went their separate ways to their common rooms. “Goodnight Porthos.”

“Night Athos!” grinned Porthos, before he turned and walked towards the Hufflepuff basement. Thinking that Athos was right, Aramis was going home tomorrow so he’d have his family to look after him, so he had no need to worry. However, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be sending lots of letters to his friend to check up on him.

* * *

 

On the train journey home, Athos found the compartment Aramis, Porthos and Anne had found. Aramis was still pretty quiet so Porthos started a game of exploding snap, which soon had Aramis laughing. The four of them were having a whale of a time, but soon enough, out of the window they saw the familiar sights of London.

When the train had finally come to a stop, the platform became a heaving mass of activity. Aramis tugged along his truck and carried Apollo’s cage with his other hand, his darted his eyes over the waiting families and spotted his grandparents. He said a hasty goodbye to his friends, who allowed the rushed goodbye because they knew how desperate Aramis was to see his mother.

“All right sweetheart?” asked Gran. He nodded sharply, so his Gran continued, “Now your Granddad will be aparating your belongings home while I take you to St. Mungos and then he’ll meet back up with us there, okay?”

“Okay,” nodded Aramis, “But where’s dad?”

“Oh we already dropped him off at St. Mungos,” said Granddad, “Your mum is pretty excited to see you, and wants to hear all about your term.”

“But I’ve told her all about it in my letters!” protested Aramis with a grin.

“Well she wants to hear it all again!” laughed Gran.

* * *

 

Much to Aramis’ relief, he and his Gran had soon arrived at St. Mungos. Swiftly Gran guided her way through the corridors and soon enough was outside his mum’s room. There his dad was waiting for him, they shared a quick hug and then his dad and Gran went to get a drink, leaving Aramis some time alone with his mum.

So Aramis walked into the room where his mother was lying in the bed, she looked tired and pale. However, her face practically lit up when she spotted Aramis in the doorway.

“Aramis!” she exclaimed happily, her arms outstretched.

He rushed forward into his mother’s arms, “Mum!”

They shared a tight hug, although Aramis’ heart clenched when he felt his mum’s weakened grip. He shook the thought away and _re_ -told his mum about how impressed Professor Richelieu was with his work. When a pair of footsteps entering the room had him turning around.

“Seamus!” he grinned.

“Ah the prodigal son has returned!” grinned Seamus. Aramis went and hugged the healer. After repeating his seventh year at Hogwarts, Seamus Finnigan went on to become a healer at St. Mungos. Since Aramis had been aged three, Seamus had treated Sophie either at the hospital or at home whenever she was ill, and so had gotten to know Aramis very well as he’d grown up. (In some ways this was unfortunate in the way that Seamus was needed to treat Sophie so much.)

As Seamus checked over Sophie’s condition, he listened as Sophie instructed Aramis to tell her all about the Quidditch match he had played.

“Porthos thinks that they stood a chance, but I’m afraid we kind of crushed them. We might even win the cup this year!” grinned Aramis.

Sophie laughed, “So who do think you’ll play in the final?”

Aramis thought for a moment, “Probably, at the rate the teams are going, Gryffindor.”

“Oh now I’m torn!” exclaimed Seamus, he looked over at Aramis, “I’ve always liked you, and am happy your winning your matches. But I was a Gryffindor, so I’ve gotta have some house pride.”

Aramis pointed at his mum, “But mum supports Ravenclaw now she’s no longer at Hogwarts!”

Seamus shrugged, “She’s your mum, it’s a bit different.”

Sophie chuckled, “While I do support you and Ravenclaw sweetheart, I must admit when you don’t play a match I always support Hufflepuff.”

“Are you sure that’s not because you view Porthos as a second son?” asked Aramis with his arms crossed.

Sophie shook her head laughing, “While I admit I do like Porthos and therefore cheer Hufflepuff on now he’s on the team, but I was once a Hufflepuff and like Seamus said, I’ve got to have some house pride. After all, all last year I cheered only Hufflepuff on when you weren’t on Ravenclaw’s team.”

Seamus ruffled Aramis’ hair, “Told you.” Aramis swatted at Seamus’ hand and glared at him.

“At least I don’t blow stuff up, especially feathers in my first Charms lesson,” muttered Aramis teasingly.

“What?” gaped Seamus, “How’d you know about that?”

“Professor Flitwick,” grinned Aramis, “He tells all the first years as a warning.”

Seamus stared at him in shock and then groaned, “Oh great. Not exactly the legacy I was hoping for.” But then Seamus just chuckled and then added, “But seriously, one of these days I’ll have to come and check out one of your matches, and I’ll make sure it isn’t against Gryffindor so I won’t have my loyalties divided.”

Aramis beamed up at the healer, “That’d be great!”

“Oh am I not allowed to come?” asked Sophie, in mock annoyance.

“You’d just be embarrassing mum! Like all the letters you sent this year when I became seeker!” countered Aramis.

“I was proud of you!”

“Could have restrained yourself to three or four letters mum! Not nearly a hundred!”

“Okay! Okay! That’s enough!” interrupted Seamus with his hands raised, “As much as I find this entertaining I did come in here for a reason.” Before he continued Adam and Aramis’ Grandparents entered the room, “Ah! Now everyone is here I won’t have to repeat myself. Now Sophie you’ve gotten much better, so in a couple of days I would say you can go home, but a healer will come a see you every few days for a little while to make sure you’re staying well.”

Aramis sighed in relief and the tension in his shoulders evaporated, leaving his shoulders a little achy. Seamus shot Aramis a knowing smile, before he took his leave and left the family alone.

* * *

 

The rest of the two-week holiday passed in a blur, but a happy blur. With his mum home, and his Grandparents staying to help out, the house had been filled with a lot of laughs. Especially after a visit from Seamus, who, as a belated birthday present to Aramis, gave him a selection of items from the Weasley joke shop. Aramis had been positively bursting with happiness with the present, and when his family wasn’t listening, he promised to write to Seamus telling him how he’d used the items and the effects they had had.

Soon enough he was back standing on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to his family and hello to his friends. He subtly showed Porthos his birthday present, who was absolutely thrilled at the thought of causing mischief and revealed his own stash of items from the Weasley joke shop. Sophie caught them showing each other what they got, Aramis expected his items to be taken away, but all Sophie did was wink and turned back to talk to Porthos’ parents. (Like her son and husband, Sophie loved a good joke. She had after all, spent her last two years at Hogwarts with the Weasley twins causing mischief, but while they were first and second years, they didn’t get up to what they did towards the end, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t funny what they did.)

The last term was much happier for Aramis, even if Ravenclaw lost to Gryffindor in the Quidditch final. Resulting in a letter from Seamus, which had red and gold confetti bursting out of it and a roaring lion. There was however, a noted attached with a flying raven, wishing him luck for next year. So, grinning, Aramis kept the note, and stuck it to the inside of the lid of his trunk to keep, and motivate him for next year.

While his mother’s illness had put a damper on a part of the school year, it hadn’t ruined anything. His mother was well again and not going anywhere anytime soon (but maybe to a Quidditch match to watch Aramis in action, and perhaps embarrass him). He and Porthos ended up passing the Transfiguration exam very well, earning some more points for their houses. Aramis and Athos did go and spend two weeks with Porthos over the summer, being thoroughly entertained by the antics of the largest pig.

Overall, it wasn’t a bad year, but now he and Porthos were getting ready to start their third year. Which included Divination, which Seamus delighted in telling them was going to drive them crazy. Athos also was preparing for his fifth year, and thus his OWL’s and also being made a prefect.

Everything was changing but they still remained the best of friends and knew together they could get through anything.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading the Harry Potter books and fell in love with the character of Seamus again, so I decided to add him into the story. I was reading another fan story where after the war Seamus became a healer, so that’s what inspired me for his role in this chapter.
> 
> I may add other known Harry Potter characters, not next generation characters! As I would only make myself confused as to when they each come into the story! I may mention Teddy but that’s it, but another other character from the golden trio era you would like to see, let me know and I’ll try and find a way to add them in!


End file.
